4 Years
by heisOHMYGODGORGEOUS
Summary: A way in which he shows her what he wants. Pretty sucky summary...please read :


4 years. He has known her for 4 years. He hadn't realised it up until about 3 months ago, but everything she does is perfect. The way she ties her hair up before she snaps on her gloves. The way that she stands so dominantly outlines her perfect features. And the way that when she giggles at him, her eyes squint and he thinks that a little bit of himself just became a part of her.

These are the things that have been a part of her for 4 years. These are the things that he has known so well, yet since he woke up, have stunned him. These things that were just second nature to him have become so surprisingly unique and beautiful. These things that she does, these things that make him feel even more uncontrollably in love with her every day, just make him even more certain that this is the woman that he wants to spend the rest of his life with. She makes him. She is his world.

4 years. She has known him for 4 years. She doesn't believe in love, or she didn't until she met this man. Some things that he does give her tingles, as irrational as it might sound. The way he knows exactly the time to use charm on her. The way that he corrects her attempts at colloquialism, even though half the time she gets it wrong on purpose. And the one thing that drives her crazy is the way he touches the small of her back. The way he leads her with only his fingertips, but its these fingertips that seem to drive her wild. The way that the small of her back is reserved for him and only him and if anyone else touches her there, it makes her feel uncomfortable. It's just second nature for him to touch her there although she wishes he would touch her other places.

This is the one man that she has opened up to. For, and because of this man, her walls have come down and she knows that she is a better person because of him. Because she trusts him. He makes her. He is her world.

Both are aware that they are good together, but both are unaware of their potential.

She is confident and the best in her field. She speaks her mind and expresses her feelings.

He is highly commended in his duties and brave. Risking his life on a day-to-day basis.

She is oblivious to others opinions and he just kind of helps her out of awkward situations. She is not a people person and people are the reason for his highly outstanding career. They are completely opposites, but this is the reason that they have the highest crime solve rate in Washington, this is the reason they are the best. Brain and Heart.

She speaks her mind and he tells the truth yet neither have spoken up.

He knows that his feelings for her are true, he knows that he is in love with her.

She knows that he makes her feel like she has never felt before. She feels what he would describe as "love".

He needs to tell her now before it's too late. So he decides.

Tonight.

She needs to tell him now but can't face rejection and loss again. She has told herself that he is worth it, and she knows that he is worth the risk. She knows this in her heart. But she is renowned for using her head. Her whole life is based around rational, logical decisions. She is brilliant, one of the most intelligent people in the world and being this smart she knows that everything has to end. Everything does end and she can't bear the thought her being happy, finally being truly happy and it ending. She knows that if it went bad, it would go really, really, bad and she can't lose a career, reputation and a friendship just because of 1 irrational decision. So she decides. He will find out eventually, just not yet, not in the near future, she has too much to lose at the moment.

She's not expecting anyone because she is leaving in an hour. She's still sorting through her thoughts in shorts and a tank top with her bed hair falling around her shoulders.

He's got Thai. (:

He doesn't know where tonight will lead, the only thing he knows for sure is that he loves her.

So there he stands. Outside her apartment, with Thai, yet to knock because he knows that the coming conversation could shatter his reality. It could shatter his heart.

Before his brain can react, he is knocking on her door.

He can't believe the night has lead him here, to her door, about to bear his soul, and its just another Friday night. He's about to put 4 years of perfect partnership into jeopardy. But then she opens the door and he falls completely head over heels for her again, and again, and again. His mind races through the past 4 years and not once, has he seen her look so beautiful. So laid back, so untouched and so innocently perfect.

She opens the door to find him standing there, with Thai, already wearing a charm smile. Her knees nearly buckled and she had to lean against the door frame for support. She leans with one hand out stretched against the door, the other on her hip. She tilts her head and shoots him and absolutely gorgeous charm smile back.

"What do you want?"

At that moment he had a choice.

He could pass her the food and walk inside. Brace himself for the coming conversation and treat this as the usual trip to her house. Or...

He could take a risk, be totally spontaneous, or irrational as she would say, and show her what he wants. And since this was not the usual trip to her house, he decided to bare his all and go with option b.

He stepped forward so that their faces were so close, he could feel her breath on his lips. The lips that drove him wild for 4 years were so close he could taste them. It urged him forward. Nothing, nothing at all could stop him now.

She instantly got butterflies and dropped her hands to her side to steady herself. She was soo not ready for this kind of contact. Sure, she has dreamed about it, but she never thought it would end up actually like this. She really should have prepared because she was not ready for this.

He leaned closer. He leaned in and slightly brushed his lips to hers. Her eyes shut instantly although from the shock of everything, she had no idea what was going on yet.

This kiss wasn't a mouth eating contest, but it still released four years of bottled up emotions.

He slowly brought his hand to her cheek and slid his index finger from her ear to her chin and it brought her back to reality. He was not asking for entrance into her mouth, he was just simply giving her a feel of what he wanted. And she knew it was the most amazing kiss she had ever experienced. She was just coming to grips with reality when he pulled away. His taste left mingling on her lips and his scent filling her nose.

She gave away the slightest hint of a moan and he knew that he had to step back. She was becoming way to overwhelmed by this that she didn't really know what she wanted. He knew that at this moment, she wanted to keep going, but he knew that if they did, for her it would be just sex. He wants more, he needs more from her. That's why he pulled away.

He didn't get far though. He waited only centimetres from her face. She hadn't opened her eyes yet because she knew that if she did, there was a chance that this could all be a dream. And it wasn't unlike her to dream about things like this.

When she finally opened her eyes, there he was. Just looking at her, with a charm smile of course.

She was stunned, so overwhelmed with passion that she nearly forgot what just happened. It was only when he gave her a slight wink that she remembered and steadied herself once more, just to make sure she didn't fall over and make an ass of herself.

She wanted this moment to last forever. Then he spoke.

"I brought dinner, babe."

And with that he was off. Straight passed her and into her kitchen like nothing had even happened. Like he hadn't just called her _babe_ in the most erotic voice she had ever heard.

Now she was sure he was worth it, even though she knew he was before.

She just fell for him again. She just fell head over heels, flat on her face in love with him again, and again, and again.


End file.
